


How You Keep Breathing by Linpatootie [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Case Fic, Drowning, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, it's not mermaids, spoilers for the Broken Homes ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9160705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: A few weeks after the events in Broken Homes, Peter and Nightingale have to deal with multiple drownings in the Hampstead Ponds. The situation is messy. The relationship between England's only two officially sanctioned wizards even more so. Here's to the tiny fandom!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How You Keep Breathing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391131) by [Linpatootie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linpatootie/pseuds/Linpatootie). 
  * Inspired by [[Cover Art] for "How You Keep Breathing" by Linpatootie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182836) by [Hamstermoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon). 



Cover artwork by [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/profile)[ **Hamstermoon**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/)   
Podbook compiled by [](http://twitter.com/bessyboo)[ **bessyboo**](http://twitter.com/bessyboo)

**Title:** | [How You Keep Breathing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1391131?view_full_work=true)  
---|---  
**Authors:** | [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Linpatootie/profile)[**Linpatootie**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Linpatootie/)  
**Fandom:** |  Rivers of London  
**Pairing:** |  Peter Grant/Thomas Nightingale  
**Length:** |  2:54:56  
**Downloads:** |  [MP3](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2016/ITPE/How%20You%20Keep%20Breathing%20by%20Linpatootie.mp3) | [Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016123113.zip)


End file.
